narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshida Uchiha
History Yoshida's childhood life never really belonged to him. No, he lived to keep another man alive. Yoshida was born, or rather cultivated in a laboratory 100 meters below the Uchiha compound. Beginning as a simple collection of skin cells taken from a drug lord of the same name and injected into a cow, Yoshida was birthed as a human but seen as nothing more than cattle that was to be harvested and slaughtered. But that would be inhumane, right? Soon after his "birth", Yoshida was put under the care of Miyabi, a maid that worked for the drug lord Uchiha and lived in an isolated area in the Uchiha Compound. For the first 10 years of Yoshida's life, she fed him, clothed him, and taught him how to read, write, and etiquette. All of these, of course, were necessary for Yoshida to be up to the drug lord's standards. She saw all of these teachings pointless, however; she was aware of the fate that awaited Yoshida. How could she not? She had been through the process multiple times. A clone is created, given to her, and then taken to be harvested. When Yoshida had reached age 10, he had finally learned all he needed. His intelligence was enough to satisfy the drug lord's expectations. Despite his knowledge, Yoshida was still as inquisitive as a 10 year old could be. He began to wondered what lay beyond the walls of the his little home. Like a wish come true, Yoshida was given his answer when he heard laughter coming from outside. He ran to the window to peek and spotted two children running around like there was no tomorrow. He stared in awe until the two children noticed him, his look of awe turned to one of stupor. He froze, not knowing what to say or do. After an awkward period of staring, the children left, also leaving Yoshida in anticipation of their return. Later that evening, Miyabi returned from her routine day at work but was greeted with a worrying question. "Can I go outside?" She could have never heard a more terrible phrase escape his lips. Yoshida received a quick smack to the face, followed by a warm hug. Miyabi told him that he could never go outside. Naturally, Yoshida asked why to which Miyabi answered with a lie. She had told him that there were oni and Shinigami lurked in the streets, searching for children who shouldn't be wandering without their parents. Yoshida had then felt something he never felt before. His body shook, he was sweating, and his heart was beating so fast that he could feel it in his throat. He felt true fear. The next day, those same children were back again to watch Yoshida. Once again, they merely stared at each other. That is, until Yoshida remembered what Miyabi had told him. He began panicking, and scrambled to open the window to warn the children. Unfortunately, he had no idea had a lock worked. Determined to "save" the children, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a heavy pan. Launching it at the window, he broke it clean through. Being the inexperienced child that he was (and still is), Yoshida had never experienced pain and was entirely unaware of the danger of jumping into shattered glass. Buckling down as soon as he landed, Yoshida had passed out from the new and undesirable sensation. It was only minutes later that Miyabi had discovered Yoshida, bleeding profusely on the ground. She quickly patched him up and hoped that none of what happened was found out by the drug lord. It turned out exactly as she hoped it didn't. Yoshida's "attempted escape" had reached the old man's ears before she knew it and it was already arranged to have them live with the drug lord. Of course, heavy surveillance was placed on them. This put Miyabi slightly at ease since she didn't have to worry about Yoshida's early harvesting. For the next three years, Yoshida endured tough training. He spent hours throwing kunai, running through the forest, and shaping his chakra all for the sake of his original. But of course, Yoshida went along with blissful ignorance. He continued on this oblivious path up until the drug lord had noticed something. Yoshida's Sharingan, or his lack thereof, had set off a flag in the drug lord's head. A clone of his without the Sharingan was something he would not stand for. Using Yoshida's ignorance against him, the drug lord devised a plan. Miyabi was the center of attention in this plan. She was used against her will; the drug lord allowed his measly subordinate ninja to have their way with her while Yoshida was forced to watch. The sight of those smug ninja and Miyabi's screams made Yoshida finally snap and awaken his Sharingan. The drug lord set him loose on the ninja and Yoshida ripped every last one of those men to shreds, even mutilating a few beyond recognition. In the drug lord's eyes, Yoshida had finally become a field worthy of harvest, but in Miyabi's eyes, there could be no worse a damnation than awakening the dojutsu that she feared even more than death. For the next two months, Miyabi had intentionally kept Yoshida away from the drug lord. She taught him differently, trained him differently, and even went as far as to slightly poison Yoshida with foxglove in order to completely destroy any plans for the harvest of Yoshida's organs. This just so happened to be around the time the drug lord began getting sick. He had demanded that the harvest begin immediately. When scientists began to test Yoshida for his healthiness, they had discovered he had been poisoned and left to inform their boss. While the drug lord and his subordinates were in a state of frenzy, Miyabi took the opportunity to escape with Yoshida through one of the numerous underground tunnels that the drug lord had built for his own escape. It was then that he and Miyabi met Dan Inuzuka. In one of the tunnels, Dan and his partner, Konmei, had discovered the underground manor and laboratory, or what was left of it, and destroyed the drugs and killed many of the men working inside. This included the drug lord, Yoshida Uchiha who had been under the alias of Kyoshi Yamaguchi. Upon spotting them, Dan and Konmei attacked. Pinning him down, Dan questioned his origins stating the had smelled like the drug lord. Yoshida hasn't understood what he meant and responded with violence when Miyabi was hurt. Dan suggested that they head to Otogakure, seeing as it was a developing village at the time perfect for those wanting to start a new life. Yoshida made a promise with Dan to meet again in a few years and received a ninken from Dan as a memento from their meeting. Life in Showbiz Following the destruction of the prison he called home, Yoshida and Miyabi made their way out of Konohagakure disguised as a wandering mother and child. Dan's instructions were clear: head to Otogakure using Ichimaru, the now named dog that Dan had given to Yoshida, as a guide. Both Yoshida and Miyabi faced harsh challenges with not all being due to the voyage. Hungry and exhausted from not even nearly completed trek to the Hidden Sound, Yoshida, Miyabi, and Ichimaru took refuge in a small town to rest and eat. While there, Miyabi had decided tour the town in order to keep Yoshida rested and running at full capacity. In her search, she discovered the Sakasudan no Panem performing a spectacular show. She hadn't been so amazed in her life. Many of the members had formerly been ninja from all over looking for a new life. After the show, Miyabi had spotted a flyer posted by Kozai. It stated that the circus had been searching for new members, especially those with the ability to use chakra effectively. The start of Yoshida's new life began at that moment. Applying for entrance into the circus proved trivial with Yoshida's prowess. He displayed excellent skill with manipulating fire and was subsequently assigned to the pyrotechnics group. As one who couldn't use chakra very well, Miyabi was only assigned to management but was still allowed to oversee Yoshida and ensure his safety. Miyabi found it wonderful that Yoshida finally experienced the joy of other people's company. The joy of not having to conceal his existence because of who, or rather what, he was. Yoshida had found this experience quite enlightening as well as he made connections with the other members of the circus. For the next few months, all went well in the trio's lives. That is until that fateful encounter. After one considerably tiring show in a small village near the edge of Land of Lightning, Yoshida had taken a break along with Miyabi while Ichimaru went ahead with the rest of the Sakasudan no Panem. Traveling by horse-drawn carts made movement around the country much smoother since their next show would take place in Kumogakure. Later in the evening after the show, Miyabi and Yoshida had stopped their convoy and let the rest of the circus continue on without them because of Yoshida's injury he received after performing a rather dangerous fireworks display. Setting up camp, Miyabi tasked Yoshida with gathering adequate firewood while she constructed tents and prepared food. Heading into the surrounding forest, Yoshida left Miyabi to her chores. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eerie eyes observed them closely. They watched each move both Miyabi and Yoshida made. Once Yoshida had been out of sight, the figure leapt from hiding and attacked Miyabi. The unsuspecting woman was caught off guard and was unable to react as she was knocked over into the dirt, slightly winded. The supposed bandit began raiding their supply cart. Miyabi, after having gathered her senses, retaliated in defense. Soon, both were in a full-scale skirmish. Punches flew, blood was drawn and even eyes were blackened. Growing tired of the conflict, Kiyoko had moved to her lowest mode of survival: kill or be killed. Reaching into her shinobi tool set, Miyabi brandished a kunai and made herself look like she knew what she was doing. It only took a few seconds for Kiyoko to easily disarm her but not without more struggle. Kiyoko had no longer cared about stealing supplies. She now cared about eliminating the nuisance that was Miyabi. Off in the distant forest, Yoshida studiously analyzed every piece of wood he came across. He made sure that only the best oak tree wood would be collected. His focus was interrupted after hearing screams coming from his campsite. These screams had not only surprised him but also made him instinctively move towards them. A new emotion had entered his mind. Fear. Hearing more screams made him jump and quicken his pace to a run. The more fear he felt, the faster he ran until he was a full sprint. Breaking the tree line, Yoshida hadn't spotted the large root in front of his feet and fell as a result. Looking up from the dirt, he spotted something that tore both his mind and heart to pieces. The tsunami of emotions that came over him overwhelmed him, and sent him into screaming fit. What he had seen was the bloodied corpse of his mother. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. He lost all control over his thoughts. In his rage, his Sharingan activated involuntarily; its base three tomoe design morphed into a more intricate design. It was the Mangekyō Sharingan that had arisen in his eyes. After gaining these new eyes, Yoshida wasn't able to endure the emotional impact and collapsed into unconsciousness. From Miyabi's perspective -as she wasn't dead yet- she was shocked that her job to protect Yoshida from his own had been failed. She looked over at a now crying Kiyoko, who begged for forgiveness. Miyabi, seeing as she couldn't leave her most dear child alone, decided to let Kiyoko atone for her mistake by making her promise to watch over Yoshida. Naturally, she accepted wholeheartedly and left Miyabi at peace in her final moments. With a final breath, she passed on. The New Bond Personality Yoshida is one who leaves many perplexed at face-value. He has a calm and cool atmosphere, but underneath has a boiling cauldron of different emotions, some that he still does not understand himself. One trait he has that is consistent, however, is that he quick to defend his ideals, aggressively if necessary. He often questions even the most trivial things, wanting to make sure he knows all details before doing or believing something, which hardly ever happens if the ideal contradicts his own. In his childhood years, Yoshida was isolated from the rest of the world that he lived in. His only contact with life was Miyabi, his caretaker. She nurtured him to make sure that he never felt alone. Most of his knowledge of the world came from her and her teachings, as he couldn't experience them for himself. Of all the things she taught him, though, he was never able to understand the value of life. He never could grasp this concept. To him, the lives of those other than himself and Miyabi meant nothing. This was due to his limited contact with other people. She worried deeply for his mental health. Not willing to let him continue thinking the way he did, she began using the teachings of her faith. She taught him that there are other conscious beings out there, even though she was not supposed to. She told him to never harm another living being and to never hold ill feelings to someone else. In the end, these teachings had no effect, shown when Yoshida ruthlessly killed the ninja, employed by the drug lord, that took part in his training. Despite this, Yoshida actually has an aversion to killing and conflict in general. He dislikes having to kill others although never showed or even felt remorse after doing so. Later in his teenage years, Yoshida less dependent on Miyabi's ways and began forming his own. He saw the world in one way and one way only. He discovered that only he could make his own path in life. As a result, he began to drift from under the drug lord's control, becoming more and more independent. Yoshida told himself that he had been living in other's shadows for too long. He wanted to form an identity his own way, instead of relying on the words of others to define him. He trained harder, believing that his power would make him distinct in the eyes of those who saw him only as cattle. The drug lord was pleased to see that his clone was working so hard. Later, when Yoshida was a peak physical condition, the drug lord his lack of hatred. Yoshida's absence of hatred did not sit right with him. Therefore, he devised a plan to fill Yoshida to the brim with hatred. Yoshida also possessed tremendous love for Miyabi, which was greater than his hatred that gave him his Mangekyo. After losing what was most dear to him, Yoshida became highly protective of what he became attached to. According to Kiyoko, despite living in such harsh times, Yoshida never lost his affection for those he cared about but did fall to his curse further. After Miyabi's death, Yoshida became bitter and vengeful, causing him to embrace his clan's Curse of Hatred. Yoshida's corruption damaged his relationship with Kiyoko, leading him to oppose the teachings offered to him because he wanted to protect whatever he had left to prevent himself from feeling the same way he did when Miyabi died. Yoshida has a deep sense of personal honor as, prior to their betrayal of his trust, he wanted to keep Kiyoko safe from her pursuers. For a brief time as an adult, Yoshida began to believe in the old ideals taught to him from childhood, stopping Kiyoko from killing herself after feeling remorse, which led to Yoshida accepting Kiyoko as a friend and resulted in the two repairing their friendship. He also lamented what he thought was his fault for failing to preserve Miyabi's memory through her teachings and tried to believe in the ideal of everyone's life meant something to someone, regardless of who it was. After using his Mangekyō Sharingan to further decipher the Uchiha Stone Monument, Yoshida felt hopeless, because he learned of the way people truly were. After learning this Yoshida completely abandoned his previous thoughts of continuing to care for the lives of others. Yoshida's feelings of vengeance and hatred towards Kiyoko soon resurfaced, going as far as to leave her for dead after battling her. He also became angrily offended when Kiyoko mentioned the words "your family". Despite the fact Kiyoko meant the entire Sakasudan no Panem, Yoshida was instead reminded of Miyabi. As he grew older, Yoshida became very disciplined. Yoshida is shown to be very collected as he hardly shows emotion in battle, making it difficult for his opponents to decipher reactions. Even when outnumbered, he remains composed, adaptable, and calculating, quickly able to adjust to new developments and change his battle tactics. He can also be spiteful, and belittling of others. Despite his pride and confidence in his immense power, Yoshida is highly vigilant, regardless of the situation. Also, when pushed to a certain extent, Yoshida can sometimes lose control of his emotions on rare occasions. At the same time, he admits that since obtaining Kiyoko's healing powers, Yoshida himself has gotten somewhat carefree in his own approach. He is also quick to reprimand others for recklessness or stupidity. Conversely, he lamented that he wished to have saved Miyabi. Despite the pride he has in his own abilities, he openly admits that Miyabi is the only person who is capable of stopping him. Immovable Will Appearance Abilities Having only three years of actual combat training under his belt, Yoshida isn't as good as he could be as an Uchiha. He has mastered only basic ninjutsu and shurikenjutsu as the drug lord Yoshida would not stand for having a clone without some skill in the basic Uchiha arts. Of course, these arts included the Fire Release affinity that nearly all Uchiha have, mastery of shuriken; namely Fūma Shuriken; and the awakening of the revered Sharingan. The last ability is rarely ever used by him; Yoshida only uses it when truly necessary. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu comes off as an innate skill for Yoshida, mostly due to his Uchiha heritage. In his younger days as a shinobi, although not intended to become one, he was able to outclass many capable ninja hand picked by the drug lord himself. In one testing exercise, Yoshida was pitted against four ninja. A Hyuga, a Yamanaka, a Nara, and another Uchiha. His hand to hand combat, strategic planning, and overall battle capacity were put at odds. In the end, he was able to subdue all 4 shinobi by utilizing his Fire Release to encase himself and the other ninja in a confined area and limit their movement. Taking out the Yamanaka was his first priority, seeing as their Hiden would cause the most trouble if caught by it. He used his ninjutsu to incapacitate the ninja and leave him with prominent injuries. Next, he engaged the Nara. He observed the inner workings of their ability to manipulate shadows using his Sharingan. By using his Fire Release ninjutsu, he was able to exploit his fire and use it as a light source to disperse the shadows. Lastly, the Uchiha ninja proved most formidable. His Fire Release was able to keep the ninja at bay for a short time until Yoshida finally was bring him into a trap by having already cut off the area and cornering the Uchiha. The drug lord stopped Yoshida before he could defeat the ninja, saying that his ninjutsu was beyond satisfying. Nature Transformation Fire Release is Yoshida's most used and first-learned nature. From the time he learned of chakra, he was being trained to use his clan's favored nature. Surprisingly however, Yoshida does not have a strong affinity Fire Release, contrary to most Uchiha. His Fire Release prowess is not as vast due to him only learning it for three years. His level of skill with the Fire Release was intentionally limited by the drug lord to prevent Yoshida from killing him should he ever rebel. This, along with his already average affinity for Fire, snuffed his potential in mastering this nature. Blaze Release is his second most used nature. The reason for this being dually used as a kekkei genkai and a nature type is that Yoshida uses chakra and to manipulate Amaterasu. Yoshida gained this ability after awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan. His usage of it is unique in that it is able to be manipulated by his Will Flame. He can make the flames of Amaterasu become ethereal and not affect anything at all. This is due to the Will Flame's ability to resonate on different material planes. It is also why the Will Flame cannot be affected by anything that is not on the same plane of existence and vice versa. Senjutsu Sage Mode Yoshida has the ability to enter Sage Mode. He is able to balance the natural energy surrounding him with his own chakra through the use of his Will Flame. The Will Flame takes in the natural energy as normal fire would with oxygen and feeds it into Yoshida. Yoshida maintains the amount of natural energy that he takes in by regulating the size of his Will Flame. The larger the flame, the more energy he had stored in his body. With Sage Mode, Yoshida is able to also disrupt the natural energy around him, which allows him to control and manipulate Amaterasu by changing the movement and concentration of natural energy in the surrounding area. As an added effect, Yoshida's Amaterasu is infused with natural energy as well as his own chakra. Yoshida's Sage Mode can also influence his Susano'o. Additionally, Yoshida is able to utilize the Six Paths Sage Technique. Even without a Tailed Beast, Yoshida can make full use of this technique. He does so by using his Will Flame. The Will Flame is able to integrate natural energy with his own chakra similar to the process of smelting. Yoshida takes the aspect of Yin-Yang, which both ninja and Tailed Beasts have, and uses it to his advantage. Equipment Chakra Receiver Manifestation: Yoshida makes his chakra rods through his actual chakra rather than using the Outer Path and forming it through the body. He often uses these rods for melee combat or restraining an opponent. He also able to combine his Will Flame to increase the restraining effect of the rods. Alongside the restraining effect, Yoshida can also negate the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu against him. With each receiver, his chakra is anchored down in the sense that it cannot be separated from the receiver. Therefore, if an attempt to teleport Yoshida to another plane of existence is made, he will be guaranteed safety from it if he has an anchor. The only way to prevent this is to destroy all of the receivers Yoshida has deployed. Stealth Mastery Yoshida is more geared towards his stealthy capabilities, having mastered covering his presence in the first year of his training, and by the second, accurately using it in the field against higher tier opponents, finishing off a good two S-ranked nuke-nin with the technique, almost equally as effective as the Silent Killing technique used by Kiri's infamous Undertaker Squad, a unique branch of Kiri-ANBU. His movements are inexplicably fast, able to keep up with most Chūnin. Without sound, and without emotion he can scale and cover distances over hundreds of meters. Even more unnerving would be his mere presence, as he is essentially invisible to all those but the best of ninja. Often times Miyabi herself displays comical anger toward Yoshida's annoying proclivity of appearing at the wrong time. This in itself, although amusing, shows that even a skilled ninja such as Miyabi, needs intense concentration in order to sense him. Yoshida is quite the versatile assassin and can seamlessly blend with the surroundings, conforming to a crowd or the landscape and striking when least expected and with the utmost effectiveness. Never has the young boy missed a target victim. His ability to move without being caught and to enact murder without hesitancy or even a second thought upon the person dying shows just how ruthless a true ninja should be. Yoshida remains humble however, as he is often bested by Miyabi in regards of stealth, or at least berated for his lack thereof, shown when he causes a scene when he sees something new. His sense of awareness is also impeccable, capable of using his innate chakra intensity to see those entering his vicinity within a large proximity. His capabilities as an Uchiha have not gone unnoticed. Taijutsu Yoshida's training in taijutsu reflects his stamina, strength, and accuracy in its entirety - battling even the likes of revered hand-to-hand combat echelons like the Hyūga and the Akimichi, even some outside of Konoha and defeating them with his unorthodox power and astonishing boon of cruelty and explosiveness. Despite his lack of willingness to kill, his taijutsu prowess sure does not further that verity - ruthlessly diminishing his opponents with assault after assault with such ferocity and speed yet somehow engorged in an air of contentment almost as if a Hyuuga Gentle Fist Style and an Inuzuka techniques were mashed together to make a violent yet graceful combination. As such, this produces a great animosity toward him for his always-changing battle style: a style of which emphasizes calm ruthlessness, compacted with spinning and torquing the body to increase power, open palm strikes, and quick and sudden changes such as equipping himself with a kunai, sword, or a shuriken to increase versatility; while at the same time, it is bestial and explosive in every sense, and Yoshida himself would lunge for vital points without restraint and with blinding speed. Similarly, he has blended the traditional aspects of kicks, spins, and explosiveness that come with the Konoha's revered fighting style, Strong Fist. He hasn't utterly adopted the style, but the postures and swift subtleties that come with the former has been intermingled with his own to bring about greater effects when in a taijutsu battle. In combat, he has been seen employing the use of Tegatana to strike down his opponents, shattering bone and muscle tissue as if paper and making mince meat of A-rank enemies. His ability to attack in this manner stems from his period of solitude in which he used this tactic to assault any who would dare converse with him. Hapkido Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent; all of which complements Yoshida's flowing fighting style. Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, avoiding the use of strength against strength. Proper hapkido tactics include using footwork and a series of kicks and hand strikes to bridge the distance with an opponent. Then to immediately control the balance of the opponent (typically by manipulating the head and neck), for a take down or to isolate a wrist or arm and apply a joint twisting throw, depending upon the situation; Hapkido is a comprehensive system and once the opponent's balance has been taken, there are a myriad of techniques to disable and subdue the opponent. Flow The natural flow and continuity of a fight can move between ranges very rapidly or slowly depending on the circumstances. An important concept in range classification is that they do not necessarily need to flow in natural order of proximity. Yoshida can move between a kicking range to a grappling range immediately, totally bypassing the punching and trapping ranges. The flow between combat ranges can be defined as "closing the gap". Yoshida formalized many of the concepts and classification of the combat ranges which he utilized in constructing his martial arts system of Jeet Kune Do. The trapping range falls between the punching and grappling ranges. It differs from the punching range in that the strikes all travel a shorter distance than a full punch. Strikes are usually performed rapidly and with increased frequency. These strikes are usually difficult to counter as they travel shorter distances than punches and kicks and thus leaves less time to react. The trapping range differs from the grappling range in that the grappling range usually does not employ strikes as a means of subduing an opponent. Grappling weapons in that range typically consist of chokes, arm-bars, leg locks, and ankle holds. Yoshida usually employs techniques that attempts to subdue an opponent rather than incapacitate them through strikes designed to render them unconscious. Dojutsu Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Susano'o Yoshida's Version Yoshida's version is depicted as gold in color. It is skeletal in appearance. Like most Susanoo, Yoshida's Susanoo has two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow, and one left arm, although it is also able to form a second left arm as needed. In its final form, Yoshida's Susanoo is surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armour with jagged teeth around its hood. Yoshida can manifest a lower half with legs and feet at will. He has also demonstrated the ability to float inside of Susanoo when its body is fully formed. Unique to himself, Yoshida's Susano'o is not comprised of chakra. It is actually of pure will. The pure will of his dead "mother", Miyabi. It is her reincarnated will to protect Yoshida by any and all means, an allusion to Susanoo's literal meaning. With this, Yoshida's Susano'o has the capacity to manifest itself even against Yoshida's will. At the same time, Yoshida can also call upon Susano'o at will without Miyabi's will (without, not against). File:Sacred_susanoo.jpg|Yoshida's incomplete Susano'o File:Sasuke_s_complete_susanoo_intent_to_annihilate_by_darkuchiha7-d54f4nf.jpg|Yoshida's complete Susano'o enraged_final_susanoo_by_darkuchiha7-d54f630.jpg|Yoshida's final Susano'o (Mangekyō Sharingan Version) sasuke__s_erupting_burning_susanoo_by_darkuchiha7-d54f5nh.jpg|Yoshida's final Susano'o (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version) Will Flame Will Blaze Trivia *"Yoshida" (吉田) can be translated, with the kanji being separate, as "luck" (吉) and "rice field" (田). *'Yoshida's Databook': **Yoshida's favorite hobby is meditating **Yoshida's favorite food is omelette rice while his least favorite is anything with fish. **Yoshida wishes to settle down in a village **Yoshida has a notable habit of growling. Category:Green Dragon Crescent Blade Category:Approved Uchiha Category:Approved Article Category:Approved Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Approved Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan